


A drink at Maccadams

by Thefallen1986



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, F/M, Post Series, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Arcee and Ratchet have a drink at Maccadams and Arcee pops a question for the old docbot.Post Animated series.
Relationships: Arcee/Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A drink at Maccadams

Arcee had just called Ratchet out off the blue, with an invite for a drink at Maccadams old oil house, the old surgeon was nervous as heck, he has faced Megatron’s forces during the great war and on Earth, but meeting Arcee, the lovely bot he let down, and cost her a few millennia off her life, the old bot was nervous as heck, he went too see Optimus.

“I don’t see what the problem is old friend, go and see her, she has been beaming since she got out off her coma” Optimus went through the files on his desk, sighing he had just been made the Magnus and was not too thrilled about it “But Prime”  
“Ratchet what is preventing you from going?”  
“I’m scared Optimus, scared she blames me for her stasis lock and memory loss”  
Optimus smiled at his old friend, the younger bot determined his friend will go “You told me she ordered you too do, so I’m ordering you go and see her” Ratchet looked dumbstruck “Besides she spoke too Bulkhead and Bee on our way back, apparently all she could talk about was how much she admires you, so go see her” Ratchet nodded assumed his alt mode and left for the old oil house.

“Ah Rachet you made it” Arcee signalled Ratchet too her table, the old bot looking around nervously as he sat with her “How are you Ratchet?”   
“Oh I’m good” mumbled the old bot “So hows life?”   
“Oh its good, its good” The fembot looked nervous as if she was pondering something, while Ratchet took a swig off Combaticon brew “W-want too be my Conjunx Endura?” Ratchet choked on his drink “S-say what?”  
Arcee’s face went red “Want too be my Conjunx Endura?” Ratchet went red, he didn’t know what too do with himself “Well?”

Ratchet too a big sigh before answering “Listen Arcee I’m no good for you”  
Arcee put her hands on her hips “How so?”  
The old bot broke down and started too ramble “Arcee I am so sorry, for the incident, with you know your memories, I cost you a few millennia off medbay stay, The Decepticons kidnapped you and I couldn’t stop them”

Arcee just grabbed Ratchets hands and smiled “Stop apologising you old silly, I told you too wipe my memories, too stop Lockdown giving Megatron vital information” Ratchet looked away from Arcee “Anyway I’m too old for you” he mumbled “You deserve a younger bot like say Hot Shot or Springer”  
Arcee pulled him over and kissed him “We’re the same age, I only look younger due too be in stasis lock, now shut up and let us enjoy the night, but first answer my question” 

Ratchet gulped, he did like Arcee, so with great courage he answered “Yes Arcee I want too be your Conjunx Endura” this earned him a kiss from Arcee.  
Ratchet smiled, she had forgiven him, that made the old doctor feel just a little bit more alive, paying for their next order Arcee and Ratchet drank the night away on the good stuff Macadam hid under the table, the two bots planning their future together whatever it may be.

END

We all want this pair too be happy, I ship Arcee with Ratchet in this era and hope others like this fanfic :)


End file.
